


Separation anxiety

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, School, pre-scool, prompt, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Evie and Jacob go to preschool for the first time and Evie has a hard time separating from Ethan, that is until she makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation anxiety

"Papa he did it again!" Looking in the rear view mirror Ethan could see the tears in his daughters eyes. "Jacob stop pulling at her braids."  
Twin toddlers could really be a handful sometimes.  
Pulling into a spot he opened the door to help his children out. "And no pulling anyone else's hair understood?" He added for security purposes. "Yes papa." Jacob replied as he was lifted from his seat and told to stay where he was so his father could help Evie. She looked quite distressed, eyes wet and an anxious complexion. "Come now princess, no need to be upset. I thought you were excited?" No noise came from her as she clung tightly to his pant leg. Scooping his up into his arms he set her just above his hip and took one of Jacob's hands in his. He hated to leave his daughter in such a state but unfortunately it came with the process. 

Jacob on the other hand was practically vibrating with excitement. He trotted along side his father with a smile from ear to ear. At least one of them would part easily. 

A young woman was there to greet them at the classroom door. "Ethan Frye" he greeted her "This is Evie and Jacob. This is the right class?"  
"Yes it is. I'm Ms. Darwin." She bent slightly in order to direct Jacob attention towards her. "You must be Jacob. Would you like to come play with the others?" He looked past her and nodded eagerly taking a step forward. However he caught himself and looked back at his father. "Go on." Before he could bolt into the room Ms. Darwin took his things. Looking back at Ethan she smiled "I'll give you two a minute." She left to greet some other parents and children. There were number of them milling around and socializing in the classroom, no doubt staying in order to bring comfort to their own children. 

He set her down and pointed out her brother. "Jacob is having lots of fun, don't you want to go play with him?"   
"No." She desperately clung to his leg. Ethan did want to have to delay the inevitable by giving in and taking her home but he couldn't just leave her when she was so upset. "Evie you need to go to like a big girl." He attempted to encourage her.   
"No I don't wanna. I wanna go home." This was going to be much harder then he thought. 

"Having some separation anxiety are we?" A woman smiled at him with a knowing look. "Unfortunately." He smiled back, trying to pry her tiny hands from the fabric. She laughed quite at the sight, "My son is the same way, but once I told him I'd be back he seemed much more compliant." Perhaps Evie really didn't understand that he wasn't leaving her for good. That at the end of the day he'd be back to pick up her and her brother. "Evie," finally she tore her hands away and squatted so he could talk to her. "Papa promises that he'll be back. I'm not just going to leave you here all day, I promise."   
Evie turned to look into the room full of noise rambunctious children. Ethan had to admit all that chaos was bit intimidating even to him. "My son is the one playing with the blocks." She pointed towards a small boy, who sat off to the side quietly playing by himself. "His name is Henry, what is yours?"   
"Evie." Ethan was surprised at how quickly she responded. Normally she was a rather cautious child, never jumping into something until she felt at ease. "Well Evie, I'm sure he would be very happy if you joined him."   
"That's right so why don't you go play with him." He kissed her head before standing and letting go of her hand. She stood for a moment before making her way across the room to great the other boy. 

"Thank you. I didn't know how I was going to get her to go." He watched as his son and daughter played. "Not a problem. Henry is rather shy himself so I understand not wanting to leave them so upset."   
"Well thank you again miss...?"  
"Pyara Mir." Her hand was slender and much smaller than his large calloused one. "Ethan Frye." Evie and Henry seemed to be getting along just fine.  
"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other quite frequently Mr. Frye. "   
"Yes I think we will."


End file.
